


Resurrection

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Somepony To Look Out For [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even old warriors come back one day. For Shining, that day got weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

"Captain," saluted Flash Sentry, as his commanding officer stepped up with a grin. "How's the leg, sir?"

"Good as new," replied Shining Armor, tapping his hoof against the floor. "You did fine work filling in for me, Flash. Fine work indeed. Keep this up and you'll be headed for a promotion in no time."

Flash blushed a little and nodded. "Sir, I just did paperwork. Office stuff, sir."

"It's fine; you and your team handled it like a champ." Shining Armor smiled. "I'm just here for a surprise inspection, before I head down to Ponyville for the day. Cadance will be taking over for the time being, if you need anything from the guard."

"Yes sir," said Flash. "And thank you sir for letting us handle things."

Shining grinned, clapping him on the shoulder briefly before heading down the hallway from the MAXIMAL lounge. He got no less than ten meters when his earpiece chirruped three times. He paused. Normally, he would answer it, but he was out of uniform, and on leave too. Rehabilitation was taking a mite longer than usual, because of his insistence of working on his leg strength again. "Shining Armor, go ahead."

"Apologies for disturbing you, Captain Armor, but you're needed at UNIT for a brief moment," came the call of the Old Brig's daughter.

"On my way." Heading over to a nearby wall, he pressed his hoof against a flat marble panel which read his hoofprint. The wall dinged and slid open, revealing a flight of stairs which he descended down before repeating the process. Soon he came into the main hallways of UNIT, the Unicorn Intelligence Team.

Kate Lethbridge-Stiffhoof stood around the War Map waiting for him. There were no Autobots this time, but that didn't put his mind at ease as she gave him a easy smile. "Apologies for the call, Captain, but we noticed something unusual in Grid B-2."

"B-2's Ponyville," said Shining with a sigh. "You sure you didn't pick up Pinkie Pie playing with explosives again?"

"We're pretty certain it was not Miss Pie," acknowledged Kate, rotating the map. "It seems that a local farmer by the name of Carrot Top discovered something in her neighbour's fields an hour ago. We have a team from UNIT down there already, but since it concerns our main allies, I would like you to check it out before heading out on vacation."

"It appears to be an old Cybertronian pod of some kind," said the aid, a bookish mare with mousey brown hair and a thick scarf wrapped around her body several times to accommodate for the length. He remembered her name as Quick Winded. "However, the composition of it seems to be of a slightly strange origin. Our team has said it has a off-set quantum signature."

Shining's brow furrowed at that. "Off-set? Like it doesn't match our own? We're not looking at another dimension's trash bin are we?"

"That's what we'd like to find out. If you don't mind, check up on it, and send a missive back via dragon fire. We will ground-bridge you there."

Shining Armor nodded. "I'll grab my saddlebags and I'll be back then."

=====

Whitetail Woods was by now, no stranger to the sight of a ground-bridge opening up as Shining Armor stepped through. It closed up and he ruffled his fur a little before heading north, away from the woods.

Passing by several ponies, he came to the farm and was immediately stopped by a guard who did the quick Changeling check before he allowed Shining inside. "What are we looking at?" asked Shining, as the huge device had been uprooted.

Huge by pony standards, absolutely tiny by Cybertronian. It stood a good five feet shorter than most pods and ships of the size, and it was designed in such a way that it was without seams. "Poured die-cast construction, as usual," said one of the techs. "We've figured out the commands: basic Cybertronian, but the programming is a little off. It's like it's meant for something more advanced."

"Well, it can't be a relic. All of the relics are accounted for on this planet," muttered Shining as the pod was probed by some devices from Torchwood. "Anything else?"

"Just that it doesn't seem to have any power. Whatever's inside it doesn't want to come out." Night Light, the aid shook his head. "We should be thankful for that, though."

Protoforms on a whole weren't evil to begin with, but a quick reprogramming and a little CNA cloning and/or activation and boom, you had a huge mess on the side.

"I think I got it," said another tech, this one named Tinker Toy, as he hit the button.

The device whirred to life and Shining's men advanced carefully. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen until a device slid out of the side of it. "Now scanning," it proclaimed in a feminine voice as it started to sweep a energy beam around the area.

"Stand your ground, men, this isn't an attack," exclaimed Shining as the men raised their spears. "It's a scanner. The protoform is basing a new form off of the local vehicles."

"I don't think it's doing that, sir," said Tinker Toy as he continued to work on the device and it continued its scan. "It's... looking for something..."

"DNA matches found. Compiling list of known species." reported the device as several animals including ponies were mixed and matched. "Filtering and construction commencing. Protoform creation in ten cycles."

"I guess we wait." said Shining Armor, feeling like his day just got weird.

Ten long minutes passed and soon, the device dinged like it was a toaster oven. "Completed. Releasing protoform."

"Easy, boys," said Shining Armor as the lid began to hiss open. "Don't make any sudden moves, and let it get its bearings."

From the depths of the pod, there was movement. A low groan filled the air and then a large red hoof thudded along the side. Pulling itself up, a huge pony, easily the size of Celestia herself, raised himself out of the pod, or at least Shining figured it was a he. His size suggested a male protoform, and he sported dark blue hair. Shifting, he held his head as he adjusted to the light. "Where... am I...?" asked the pony, and Shining Armor's breath hitched in his throat.

The pony turned vivid blue eyes onto them all, and inquired, "Where... who...?"

"You're... on Equestria, Ponyville. Your pod was found buried deep underground, the recent events must have pushed your pod to the surface," said Shining, finding his voice. "Is it really you?"

"I do not know who you believe me to be," replied the pony. "But.... I know my name.. I am Orion Pax, and I am an archivist, from Cybertron. A historian, if you will." He looked at his hooves. "Though, I do not know why I am in this form, or why my alternate mode is organic in nature."

"Well... Orion, I've got a lot to tell you," said Shining, feeling emotions choke up in his throat. "If you would just follow me, I know a place we can discuss things."

"Of course." Shifting out of the pod, he slid to the ground ungainly. It was the first time that Shining noticed the cutie mark on his flank: a Autobot symbol, but un-personalized at best. "It seems I have trouble working my motivators and servos. If you would allow me a moment to orient myself with my body, then I will accompany you."

"Sure, take your time."

=====

The space-bridge was a two-way street for ships to pass through. Not many Autobots could make the travel unaided. But there was one ship, however, that could make it easily. And it slipped through when a space-bridge was open between worlds.

Coming into high orbit, the ship transformed into a large grey, violet and brass robot. Gazing down on the world, Megatron looked down on it with tired eyes. "Equestria," he said to himself. "How long has it been since I set foot on this world? Too long..."

Holding his chest where he knew the former heart of Unicron had beat, he clenched it. "Prime. Even now you give me reason to return to this planet of sunshine and rainbows. Let us hope I am not too late."

And transforming back into jet mode, he began the uncomfortable process of re-entry.

=====

Resurrection

=====

Twilight was trying to calm her nerves as she picked up her telephone. Dialing the rotary phone, she hooked up into the network that had been installed into the tree house and for a moment, the three-chirrup sound of connecting could be heard. "Bee here," replied Bumblebee.

"Just checking in, Bumblebee," said Twilight and Bee sighed on the other end. "How's Spike?"

"I can see him from here. He and the others are having fun here at the festival. Spike picked you something up in Baltimare. So far, so good. Has Shiny dropped by yet?"

"No, and I'm worried. He's almost late. Maybe I should go out and find him," said Twilight on the other end. She looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. He was getting late after all.

"He'll be fine. He's never without his cell and he'll keep in contact with everyone else," soothed Bumblebee.

"I guess you're right, I-- Oh there he is. And he brought a friend. Okay, I'll talk to you later, Bumblebee." And with a click, Twilight hung up as she went to answer the door.

His visitor was pretty large, even larger than Big Mac was and Mac was a large pony. "This is your sister, Shining Armor?" inquired the large pony and Shining nodded.

"Hey, Twiley, this is Opt, er, Orion Pax. He's not from around here," said Shining.

"It's nice to meet you, Orion. Like the constellation?" inquired Twilight, letting the pair inside.

"I am uncertain what you mean by that," said Orion, confused.

"She means the stars," said Shining, as he set his saddlebags to the side. "There's a constellation called Orion the Hunter."

"Ah. Well, I am a archivist by trade. What you would call a librarian." At this, Twilight startled in delight. "You are familiar with the trade?"

"Quite, actually; it's one of my passions," said Twilight excitedly. "How many books have you read before?"

"Many in the halls of Iacon, though the memories now are surprisingly blurry."

An awkward pause followed as Shining said, "Twiley, help me out in the kitchen? Orion, why don't you get settled in? We'll bring out something to eat. Maybe peanut butter sandwiches."

"Okay, nice meeting you, Orion." Following her brother into the kitchen, Twilight watched Shining pull things out of the cupboard. "You're worried," she said.

"Is it that obvious?" he replied with a sigh. "Orion's... well he's... different."

"He looks like a regular pony to me," replied Twilight, peeking out into the library where Orion was working at trying to open a book with his hooves and failing miserably. "But I think you're not coming clean."

"I think he's a Cybertronian," replied Shining. "One with an organic Alt-Mode. Not only that... he calls himself Orion Pax. That was Optimus' name before the mantle of Prime was bestowed upon him."

"How can that be? Cadance told me that he had perished in the war."

"Not really perished, more like joined with the AllSpark. It's complicated, but there was always a chance his spark, the being that makes him Optimus, could have come back to us, in a new protoform. That's what was dug up. Which doesn't make sense either, since the boys at UNIT are studying it, and the object we found was far more advanced than we expected. There's too many variables and--"

"Shiny, stop," stated Twilight. "For one thing, you're rambling. Another... you're putting coffee on peanut butter."

Shining look down and he was holding a scoop of coffee over a peanut butter and jelly that was made from a large daisy. "Oh."

Throwing the food away and restarting, paying attention this time, he poured three glasses of milk. "You think I'm crazy, wanting Optimus back?"

"Not at all. If I died, you'd want me back too. I would as well." Twilight ruffled her wings and wrapped one around him carefully in a hug before retracting it. "But that's not a invite to die on me, Shining Armor."

Bringing the food out for Orion, the archivist had found a book on history and was already reading it when they showed up. "I find your history fascinating," he said, bookmarking his spot and closing the book. "Tell me, does your sun and moon actually rise and fall with the aid of your princesses?"

"Always has been, although in the past before them a team of unicorns used to do it," Twilight answered smoothly. "I hope you like peanut butter and jelly. It's all organic; crushed nuts and smooth fruit from Sweet Apple Acres."

Taking his food in his hooves, he carefully took a bite and nodded. "It is delicious."

Shining watched him eat at a measured pace as he levitated his own food and took a bite. "Best peanut butter and jelly around. Zap Apple Jam is the best and comes from Sweet Apple Acres."

"I will have to visit one day," said Orion. "There is much I have to learn." He then yawned deeply and the pair shared a look. They both knew that Cybertronians had shut down cycles, but to see them yawn...

"I've got a spare bed, though it was meant for Shining. We'll just have to sleep together like when we were kids," said Twilight. "I hope you like random wing-smacks at night, Shiny."

"I sleep with Cadance and she hogs the sheets, remember?" reminded Shining. "I'll be fine."

"I would not feel right imposing," said Orion, unsure.

"No imposition at all," replied Twilight. "We're happy to help."

Later that night, after Orion had retired with the history book to read, Shining and Twilight had pulled out the small laptop and connected to UNIT, where Ratchet was on the other end. "And that's the story, Ratchet. Thoughts?'

"Though we had several instances of Autobots, and even Decepticons, long gone return to us in the process of rebuilding our people, there has been no sign of Optimus' spark. One would assume that the chance of this being the same Optimus we know of is a one in a million chance. Furthermore, the Cybertronian pod that has been retrieved, is of a highly advanced system, one only theorized before the war. It was designed to utilize biological DNA, and fuse it with CNA of Cybertronians, creating a hybrid. But the technology was never perfected, often creating variants such as Fuzors or Transmetals, which quickly perished in the war when employed as weapons. To actually have a fully organic Cybertronian, one with the needs of biological creatures, is beyond our reach currently. Even Shockwave, as demented as he is, could only create Predacons, which require Energon to continue their survival."

"So the possibility that this could be a pod from the future is high," said Shining thoughtfully.

"Or even perhaps from an entirely different reality all together. We've seen this happen once before, with the way our world is linked with Equestrian City in that alternate Earth," added Ratchet. "For now, keep an eye on our guest. We will prepare on our end to receive him for testing in such a way as not to harm his body, or mind."

"Believe us, we all want answers. We'll keep in touch, Ratchet. Shining Armor out." Switching off the laptop feed, he looked at Twilight. "So..."

"He's your friend, Shining," said Twilight with a smile. "He'll be okay."

=====

The smoking crater marked the location of Megatron's arrival. Pushing through the atmosphere had hurt him more than expected, and he grit his teeth as he stumbled through the wilds. There was nothing he could do for it.

"It seems I have come down further than expected," remarked Megatron with a sniff and a distasteful expression for the foliage around him. "A jungle, no less. Far off the mark from the place one calls Ponyville."

"You're a long way from Ponyville," remarked a voice from the underbrush and Megatron whirled, arm cannon at the ready as a mare stepped out of the bushes. "And not a local, by any means."

"Hmph." His weapon powering down, he folded his arm. "And what do you know about this place, pony?"

"Well let's see: you're in possibly one of the most dangerous parts of Equestria, minus the Everfree Forest currently, for one. You've landed in the Tenochtitlan Basin, quite loudly, I might add." Tipping her hat, she added, "And you almost crushed my home with that landing."

"Tenochititlan. Yes. I am familiar with this part of the landmass. Attempts to dreg up Energon here in my... glory days were less than successful due to the locals." That accursed mongrel-ape and his cats. Wait... "I know you..."

"I figured you would," said the mare as she flew up to him. "Been a while, Megatron."

"Daring Do," he said with a smug realization. "You are looking less than scrapped than I last saw you."

"No thanks to you and your 'Cons. But that's what you get for mistaking one of your relics for ancient Aztec power symbols." Daring smirked a little. "What brings you back to this neck of the woods? Felt like chatting? Love the new look, by the way."

"It was not my intention to overhaul my frame, I assure you," snapped Megatron. "Now if you don't mind, I have someone to find."

"Suit yourself. Don't let the rest of Equestria blow you up in the meantime." With that bit of grim advice, Megatron took off as Daring pulled out a phone and called up a number. "It's Daring. Yes. Connect me to the Princess, Code M. Yeah, you heard me, Code M."


	2. Pax Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more into the breech. What lays beyond the transwarp corridor? Nopony knows.

"I'm home!" exclaimed Spike as he walked into the tree house. "Twilight, are you here?"

"In the kitchen," said Twilight as Spike walked in and found Shining there. "How's my number one assistant doing?"

"A little tired, but excited. The festival was GREAT. Hey, Shiny!" The pair shared a hoof-fist. "Four cups of tea?"

"For our visitor," replied Twilight as a large stallion stepped out from the library area. "Spike, say hello to Orion."

"Hello, Spike," said Orion with a surprisingly deep voice. "I have heard many things about you."

"Hi there," said Spike with a smile. "You know, you remind me of somepony."

"I cannot imagine who," chuckled Orion as he sat at the table. "But I'd imagine it would be a tale."

"Where did you all meet?" inquired Spike.

"Well... I found him in a cabbage patch of all things..." said Shining, taking a sip.

"... Okay don't tell me," scoffed Spike. "But seriously, nice to meet you, Orion."

"So how was the trip?" asked Twilight as she bit into her toast. "Was the festival fun?"

"Oh yeah, it was a blast," replied Spike as he ate his breakfast. "I saw a lot of ponies and music and performers there. A couple of others too, like Iron Will was there."

"The self-help minotaur?" asked Shining, surprised he would be there too. "I didn't peg him as the type."

"He was running security for Trixie. I know, I know. She was running a event there too. It was a real party." Spike took a sip of tea. "After that, we all went to Cybertron for a bit. Now that was a real doozy."

"Spike! You weren't supposed to go Cybertron!" exclaimed Twilight, shocked. "Is that why you were back home so late?"

"Oh c'mon, Twiley, Cybertron is just fine right now. It's perfectly safe," said Shining.

"I would imagine that from what you have told me, the war is over and there was no danger posed to his well-being," added Orion helpfully. "What did you find there?"

"Well, Bee wanted to check Iacon's old records. Turns out that Equestria's been visited once before, several times over, actually. Not just by Wheeljack and Team Prime either." Spike finished off his drink. "Remember those buffalo that we met back in Appleloosa?"

"I remember that," said Twilight. "What about them?"

"Bee said that they claim that Cybertronians taught their people everything there was to know on how to survive over 2000 years ago, before the storms hit across Equestria! Bee said he was called Grimlock."

"I know of this Grimlock," said Orion suddenly. "A mighty warrior, simple in tongue but a valiant 'Bot."

"Wait, so there's more history between us and Cybertron? This is big. I have to report this in if Bee hasn't," said Shining, getting up.

"Bee's got it covered, it's where he and Lyra went this morning," said Spike, and Shining sat down. "Don't worry, we're not completely crazy."

"Still, we need to visit UNIT today," said Shining, and Twilight's expression fell. "I'm really sorry, Twiley, I..."

"No, it's okay," replied Twilight with a weak smile. "I just wanted to spend some time with my BBBFF for once."

"If it is all the same to you, I can make the trip on my own," said Orion suddenly. "Your hospitality has been nothing short of generous, and I would be a terrible guest if I were to deprive you of time alone with family."

"Orion, are you sure?" asked Shining. "You don't have to go alone."

"Then I'll go with him," said Spike. "You said it yourself, Twilight; you want to spend time with Shiny here. I'll be a third wheel. Just make sure to take care of Peewee while I'm gone, okay?"

"Oh Spike, you really are a good friend." And Twilight hugged him, wings wrapping around him in a cuddle before pulling back. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Aw heck, it'll be just a ground-bridge away. Ratchet'll take care of the paperwork. He always does anyhow."

"Then it is settled. When we are ready, I will depart, along with your assistant. We will not tarry too long," said Orion.

=====

Megatron's engines whined in the daytime, the sound of his passing disturbing animals on the ground as he whizzed overhead. Coming to a halt over Sweet Apple Acres, he landed just outside the gates. "Hmm... He was here, or at least close by." His eyes sweeping over towards the city of Canterlot, he scowled.

"Breaching the gates without setting off an alarm will be difficult. A great deal of stealth will be required," he said to himself.

"Or you could just ask the front gates, mister," said a young voice as Megatron looked down at his feet as three fillies stared up at him.

"Wow, you are big," said Scootaloo in awe. "How big are you?"

"Big enough," replied Megatron. An old impulse flared and he could simply raise his foot and crush them underfoot, but no. He had lost his taste for war, and violence. "And you might be?"

"I'm Apple Bloom," said Apple Bloom, the one with the red bow in her hair, no, mane, he recalled was the term.

"Scootaloo," said the orange one, a pegasus with tiny wings.

"Sweetie Belle!" exclaimed the last, a child unicorn.

"And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the three proclaimed at the top of their lungs.

Megatron winced as his audio receptors were nearly blown out by their volume. Maybe he made a mistake letting them live. "And what sort of crusade do you do?" he asked skeptically. "Surely, it is not a crusade of battle."

"Aw naw, it ain't like that," said Apple Bloom. "We're trying to get our cutie marks!"

"Ah yes, that silly mark your kind wears after adolescence," scoffed Megatron. "How remiss for I to forget about them."

Scootaloo scowled at him. "What's so funny? You have one too, right there on your chest!"

"This is not a cutie mark," retorted Megatron, pointing at the six pointed star in his chest which had long since replaced his Decepticon brand.

"It sure looks like a cutie mark. Like Twilight's cutie mark! Do you do magic?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"A..." Megatron was struck speechless for a moment at the ridiculousness of this conversation before he sighed. "Yes. Magic of a sort."

"I've never heard of a magic giant before," said Scootaloo skeptically. "Can we see some?"

"I'm afraid my magic would destroy an apple tree, and we wouldn't want that," said Megatron and Apple Bloom cringed. "Thought not."

"Yeah girls, let's not try that out. So, where are you headed, mister?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I am looking for... another giant, that might be around here. He answers to Optimus."

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment. "I've never heard of a giant named Optimus, but there was a newcomer lately called Orion."

Megatron blinked and tried not to blurt out "Say what?" Had Optimus come back from the dead just to taunt him? Again? Had he lost his memories AGAIN?! This time he didn't even have a evil agenda to use against him! Instead he said, "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure thing! We saw him going to the Library. Let's go girls!" Donning helmets, and getting on a scooter and skateboards, the three shot off with a sound similar to a engine running.

Megatron followed, bewildered at the sound. He was certain biological entities did not have engines stuck to their wings, last he checked.

To his credit, not many ponies stared at him walking in even during the midday hour. Coming up to the tree house, he waited patiently outside. A Decepticon would conduct himself with grace and poise. He would not fall to the madness that plagued his former troops. He would-- get caught in a bubble of energy. "Oh, Shining Armor."

"What are you doing here, Megatron?" snapped the Royal Guardsman, the Decepticon held in the bubble as Twilight ushered the Cutie Mark Crusaders behind her. "You're here for him, aren't you?"

"So Orion was here. How ironic that he would be reborn in this place after all this time..." Megatron chuckled darkly. "Of course, he always did love his little ponies. This place he called home."

Shining Armor scowled as he released the old warmonger. "You said before that you lost your taste for war. You have five minutes to tell me everything you know about Optimus before I call UNIT."

"You have, of course, noticed, haven't you? Ever since Unicron stirred once more, and the return of some of our old companions to life has changed the game so to speak," said Megatron, entering what he liked to call his lecturing mode. But unlike previously, it wouldn't end with yelling at Starscream, or trying to throw someone into the sun. "Autobots and Decepticons coming back to life, as if the eternal war of Primus and Unicron has become once again, so to speak, SPARKED."

"Wait, are you suggesting that those two... I guess gods, are trying to reignite a war that you all ended?" demanded Twilight as the fillies behind her shared a glance. "That's ridiculous! The last war ended your planet!"

"So it would seem. But of course, Unicron was never subtle. No, it would take a force similar to him, a second Unicron, to influence this. As you may not be aware, there are other realities. Other PONY realities and other worlds out there that house different potential beings. One such as Unicron could have seeded countless realities between each one, stowing a portion of himself to stimulate the response of Primus." Megatron grinned nastily. "Of course, this is mere conjecture at this point. But have your people look into reports coming in from all across your world. Even contact your human allies from Earth. They will tell you that Unicron stirs."

"And you're his messenger again? I thought you lost your taste for war," said Shining darkly.

"Know this! I know oppression. Unicron robbed me of everything I was. I have no plans to get into your battlelines. I simply deliver a message from one long lost: Alpha Trion. I discovered it in the depths of Kaon before my leave. A certain... ally, assisted me in plundering its last secrets, before the Predaking took his rule upon it." Megatron reached into a panel and withdrew a device, placing it down in front of the ponies.

"And now, my work is done. Save your energy, ponies, for the reckoning is at hand." And transforming into a jet, he flew straight up into the air and out of sight.

In the wake of Megatron's departure, Scootaloo said, "He was scary... but I want to turn into a flying machine one day!"

"No, you don't," chorused Twilight and Shining instantly as Shining levitated the data chip into the air. "What is it?"

"Cybertronian data chip," said Shining. "Now, I really have to visit UNIT. And see what they found. Maybe come along this time, Twiley?"

"I thought you'd never ask. You three stay safe, and don't talk to any more metal giants without us saying it's okay, okay?" said Twilight.

"We promise," chorused the trio. As the pair ran off, Apple Bloom looked at the others. "So... Cutie Mark Crusaders Giant Hunting Team?"

The trio shared a grin. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GIANT HUNTING TEAM YAY!"

=====

"As far as we can check out, you're the picture of pony health. Even with your strange hybrid of DNA and CNA," replied Ratchet as the scientist nearby stuck a tongue depressor down Orion's mouth. "And will you stop that?"

"But he's got no dangly thing!" exclaimed the scientist and Ratchet facepalmed. "All right, all right."

Moving aside, Orion tapped his muzzle thoughtfully. "Even if I possess both sets of DNA and CNA, we have not detected any onboard computers of any kind, nor systems to process Energon. This trouble me, old friend."

Hearing that from Orion made Ratchet's chest seemingly tighten in memory and he nodded. "Orion, I have no doubt that we will find a way to help you. Even if you are half-Cybertronian, it does not change the fact that you are still our friend."

"So if he's half Cybertronian, does this mean he can transform?" inquired Bulkhead, who stood to the side. "If he's able to transform, then he's got a robot mode."

"Even if he could, he possesses no moving parts that we can see other than his own body," said Ratchet, and Orion nodded.

"I must agree. Transforming, or attempting to force it even with the absence of a T-Cog would be disastrous. We do not know what sort of technologies make up this protoform state of mine." Orion turned at the sound of a ground-bridge opening up, and out walked Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, Twilight, bad news on the whole transforming front," said Spike. He then noticed their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Megatron came back to Equestria," said Twilight, making the others jump in surprise and Orion furrowing his brow. "He said that Unicron is still trying to destroy our world, and Cybertron. Something's also happened with the AllSpark and Primus, and that's why Autobots and Decepticons are coming back."

"Another war would destroy Cybertron and Equestria, not to mention the fallout once they connect to Earth," said Ratchet. "To fight again would be folly."

"And most of the 'Cons that have come back have been mostly agreeable. 'Cept maybe one or two," said Bulkhead, smashing his massive fists together.

"Perhaps this will help," said Shining, levitating the data chip up to Ratchet. "Megatron said he got it from Kaon."

"We will see what it contains then." Moving over to a remote terminal, Ratchet plugged it in. Typing at it, he frowned as he tapped a few buttons on the console and checked the feed. "It's a message. Garbled, but it was intercepted, and fed through a filter. I'm boosting the power now, and putting it on the main screen."

The image was garbled, and Bulkhead scoffed at the resolution. "It looks like old Earth TV. Like... 4:3 no less."

But what came next made jaws drop, and Ratchet hissed, "By the AllSpark..."

=====

"---This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And if you are hearing this, it means I have failed. But know this; I know that transwarp technology is being developed. So I leave this message to any Decepticon descendants who might hear this to come to coordinates..."

Shining Armor paused the message and turned to the assembled group of 'Bots and ponies, the Princesses standing there with grim expressions. "The coordinates he gave were of Earth, specifically the coordinates of prehistoric Earth."

"Transwarp tech has been theorized, but never developed in favour of space-bridging," explained Bumblebee. "It was too easily abused a power. If you had the time-space coordinates, you could jump back in time, and change the history of a race, potentially of a war."

"So this other Megatron hedged his bets and encoded a signal that somehow reached our Kaon. Which means there must be a natural transwarp corridor somewhere between our world and this one. Which means..." Ratchet sighed. "Their world could also have a Unicron."

"I see. It would explain why Tirek suddenly emerged from slumber all these years ago," said Celestia. "What is your plan?"

"To find the bridge, and cross it. Deal with the threat of Unicron in our own way. But for that, we require a Prime." And all heads turned to Orion, who held up his hooves.

"I am a simple archivist... but, I will assist you in any way I can." said Orion. "For the good of the people, this other Unicron must be stopped at all costs."

"Which brings us to another point," said Shining Armor. "We can't risk sending the Elements of Harmony through this portal. Without them, we'd be out of one of our most effective means of defence."

"I have to agree with Shining Armor on this one," said Twilight as Spike shared a glance with her. "As much as I want to accompany my brother on this mission, I'm afraid that the Elements are just too valuable to let into another world."

"We agree with our co-Princess on this matter," said Luna, rustling her wings. "What say you, sister?"

"A valid point," said Celestia. "Bumblebee, Captain Armor. Assemble Team Prime and any ponies you may think will be of aid."

"If I may, Princess, there is one bot I'd like to bring along with me... It just might take a little convincing." said Shining. "Ratchet, can you make me a direct space-bridge to Kaon?"

Ratchet scowled but nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing."

=====

The space-bridge opened up at the top of Kaon, as Shining Armor stepped out in full armor, accompanied by two pegasus pony guards. At the other end, a form sat, leaning on the armrest of the throne that was built into the floor. "Visitors. Step forward, and be received by me."

Shining stepped forward, and bowed low in deference before rising. "Your Highness," he greeted. "The Autobots request your assistance in a matter."

"No doubt related to Unicron's Messenger-bot," replied the form, standing into the light. "What does the Princess of the Sun send her royal guard to ask of Predaking?"

"Only your aid, Your Excellency," said Shining Armor. "A threat to both Cyberton and Equestria has become known. Orion Pax, the bot who becomes Optimus, lives under strange circumstances. Autobots and Decepticons are returning to life, you have seen this. All in response to a threat of Unicron from another reality."

"And I am to fight alongside you," said Predaking thoughtfully. Clasping his hands behind his back, he strode towards the balcony and looked over it. "Look there, Autobot Ally. See my kingdom for what it is."

Shining Armor walked over and peered down. He let out a gasp. "Whoa..." Down below, stood hundreds of Predacons, living off the land, arguing, laughing. The Predaking turned towards him. "Primus was generous to us," he said. "He gave me an army, a kingdom. The Predacons live again, and for that, I do not squander gifts."

He gestured at the door before crossing the room and sitting down once more. "Leave, and we will arrive when the time is needed. Tell your Autobot brethren that if they lay a hand on my people as we fight alongside them, they will suffer the consequences. Thus says Predaking."

"By your leave, Excellency. Ratchet, bring us home."

Arriving in the halls of UNIT, Ratchet asked, "Well?"

"They have an army."

"We have an Optimus. Or will anyhow," said Bulkhead. "So we're good, right?"

"For now," replied Shining Armor. "Let's keep moving. Team Prime's got a lot to do."

=====

With Team Prime assembled, Shining Armor looked over at his contingent of ponies. He picked out some of the best ones he could think of from all of the teams present. "Sgt. Cloudkicker, Pvt. Wild Wing, welcome to the team."

"Always a pleasure, Captain," said Cloudkicker and Wild Wing nodded, saluting with a wing.

"Flash Sentry, Midnight Deary, Blaster and Smokescreen." He paused at the last one. "We need to get you a new nickname, Smokey."

"Sir, we've tried that. Doesn't work," said Midnight.

"I know, it's just that we've got another Smokescreen on duty." said Shining. "Everypony prepared? This will be a long trip."

"As prepared as always, sir," said Blaster.

"Good. Saddle up everyone, we've got the coordinates. Welcome to Team Prime."

On the other side, Bumblebee was briefing in a very odd way. It was more like suggestions. "No pranking, no running anypony over and definitely no tossing them." The last was suggested to a red and gold Ferrari-type who grinned nervously. "I mean it, Sunstreaker."

"It was Sideswipe who did it last time," defended Sunstreaker.

"Arcee'll be watching. Bulkhead, Smokescreen and I will be taking up the rear. This will be a long trip, so get along with the ponies as best as you can."

"Sir, yes, sir," said Sideswipe almost sarcastically, but Bee's look shut him up.

"Tell me again why we're bringing the twins?" asked Arcee. "They're as insufferable as they were before, even without memories."

"Ultra Magnus said I owed him a favour," sighed Bumblebee.

"Poor you," said Smokescreen and Bulkhead chuckled.

"If you're all done socializing, I have deciphered the coordinates and programmed the space-bridge to cut through the transwarp channel," said Ratchet. "All we can do now is hope."

"Right. Where's Optimus, er, I mean Orion?" asked Smokescreen, the bot not the pony.

"Optimus has his own mission. He is with Princess Twilight as we speak, on Cybertron," answered Ratchet. "He is journeying to Vector Sigma."

Opening the portal, which was tinged with a light violet, Bulkhead groaned. "Why is it always purple?"

"Autobots, transform and roll out," ordered Bee as they transformed and opened doors. Shining Armor grabbed a helmet and leaped onto Arcee and together, they zoomed into the unknown.

To Be Continued in Prime


End file.
